


Everyday with You

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: Taylor Hebert's Harem [11]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alt-Power Taylor Hebert, Everyday Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: Taylor Hebert triggers later in life and gains a strange but obscure power, wherein Everyday she wakes up in a different body and in an alternate time or reality where she has some of the most interesting interactions with notorious Villains or famous Heroes. Sometimes she lands in the body of their partner, a friend, or a love interest, but she always ends up in a twenty-two year old, female body like she was in her original reality. (WORM AU: Everyday Alt-Power, Older!Taylor/Multi-ships)





	Everyday with You

* * *

_Taylor Hebert watches in almost slow motion when her father moves. A sudden surge of blinding, terror rushes through her at the sight of Danny Hebert moving to intercept the bullets that are solely meant for her._

_ **BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_The sounds of gunshots reverberated through the entire room as the bank robber fires his gun directly at Taylor's father._

"_DAD!" She instantly screams as she watches in complete horror when her father shortly falls to the ground with fresh bullet holes littering his body._

"_NO!" She cries out, trying in vain to get to her injured father even despite the tight bindings that ties her in the cashier booth._

"_Trying to act like a Hero, huh?!" The bank robber mocks loudly while he moves to aim his gun at Taylor's wounded father once more, this time pointing the gun at his head. "So you might as well die like one!"_

"_NO! DONT!" Taylor shouts while she watches helplessly when the bank robber finally pulls the trigger and shoots her father in the head._

_ **BANG!** _

"NOOOO!" A scream of despair tears out from her throat while Taylor Hebert suddenly jerks awake.

"Wha - what?" a groggy, masculine voice says from beside her, but Taylor is still too distraught from the memory of the day when her father was killed during a bank robbery gone wrong.

The day when she also happened to trigger and gain the power to wake up in a different body each day and in a different reality or time.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

Someone asks her and Taylor looks to the side and sees the half-naked man lying next to her in bed.

At the sight of the unknown man, Taylor forces herself to calm her rapid heart rate and wipes the silent tears that streams down her cheeks. She knows that she can't allow the man to suspect her for being an imposter from the start. So Taylor tries to collect herself and pretends that everything is fine.

_I am someone's love interest this time then, A wife or a girlfriend perhaps? Maybe even a fiance..._She silently wonders as she begins the usual process of adapting to the new female body she has just hijack for one day.

It's been two weeks since her father died and also two weeks when she triggered during that bank robbery. Exactly fourteen days since she discovered and learned more about her bizarre and unique power. A power that involves with her waking up as someone else every day with some kind of relationship to a certain Villain or a Hero.

Still, it doesn't change the fact that she seriously needs to know who she is at once, which means she needs to look for the Identification of the woman she is currently residing on.

_Well, at least I know I still end up in the body of a twenty-two year old woman each day, like I was when I was still in my original body. _She thinks.

"Darling, are you alright?" the man inquires once more and Taylor swiftly responds, "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"What was it about?" The stranger asks while he sits up from the bed, exposing more of his muscular torso.

Taylor tries very hard not to stare. She has to admit that the man is exceedingly handsome and look physically fit. But Taylor knows that she can't afford to develop feelings for any men she interacts with, not while she is temporarily occupying the body of the woman they know.

"I can't really remember what it was about. But I know it was simply terrifying," She says to him.

"Oh, ok.." the man replies while he frowns in thought.

"Anyway, do you know where I place my wallet?" She asks him. Taylor really needs to know the name of the woman whose body she's currently using, lest Taylor's secret is revealed.

"Why do you need your wallet for at this time?" The man asks, appearing puzzled.

"I just want to check something," Taylor lies.

"I see...I think I saw you put your purse somewhere in the first drawer of our bedside table." The man informs her.

"Thanks," comes Taylor's grateful answer while she hastily moves to get it.

"Your welcome," the man replies while he settles back in bed. "I'll go back to sleep now..."

"Alright," She says, glancing cautiously back at him.

Taylor silently wonders who the man is, but she understands that gaining knowledge of her current identity is far too important at the moment than knowing the man. She will have to search the man's belongings later to know his name and what's his relationship to the woman she currently has become.

One thing is for sure though. The man is either a Villain or Hero. After fourteen consecutive days of this happening to her, Taylor has already discovered the pattern and realizes that she often wakes up in a body of a woman who has some kind of relationship to either a Villain or a Hero. Sometimes she wakes up as a partner in crime, a friend, and like in that moment, a love interest to a cape.

However, Taylor also discovers that she wakes up in different realities or timeline as well. Sometimes she wakes up ten years in the past from her original timeline, or she wakes up in another reality where a notorious Villain she knows actually ends up living as a decent human being in that life.

That's how her strange powers work and Taylor Hebert finds it frustrating because of the constant changes that she needs to adjust _every single day._

Glancing back at the man on the bed, Taylor swiftly moves towards what she guesses as the bathroom with the purse in her hand. Once she closes the door, Taylor instantly looks in the bathroom mirror to see her new appearance.

She soon discovers that the woman she has hijacked for a day is beautiful, who has soulful green eyes, waist-length red hair and bow-shaped lips. And as Taylor looks more closely, she also notices the cute little freckles which are scattered all across her pale face.

The woman looks absolutely gorgeous. Perhaps that's probably the reason the man in the bedroom must have been attracted to her.

Deciding that she is done admiring her temporary body, Taylor hurriedly opens the woman's purse and searches for the woman's ID and cellphone.

A few seconds later, Taylor finds the woman's leather wallet, where she soon sees her ID and learns her name.

**Charlene Graham.**

Taylor reads as she stares at the Driver's License in her hand. After learning her new identity, she doesn't stop with her search. She still needs more information about the woman in able for Taylor to survive the day without raising suspicion. So without pausing, Taylor takes the woman's Iphone from the purse with the intent to learn more about her.

_I hope that the woman doesn't have a security password in it._ She inwardly hopes.

However, her hopes are completely dashed when she sees the locked screen.

"Shit!" She curses and soon realizes that there is nothing to do about the phone.

_So this is one of those days, huh? Just go with the flow and hope for the best. _She thinks in frustration. _Well, at least I know the woman's name now. Also, I know that the woman is not engaged or married to the man, not when I don't see any rings on my fingers...Now, all I need to do is learn about the man's identity._

With that thought in mind, Taylor walks out of the bathroom carefully and silently. Her eyes searching the entire room for the man's belongings. Fortunately, she doesn't have to search long when she sees the black wallet lying on top of a bedside table just within reach of the sleeping man.

Slowly, Taylor sneaks forward and takes the man's wallet from the table. Not wanting to alert the man about what she is doing, Taylor hastily moves back towards the bathroom where she is able to see the man's ID better.

The moment she takes out the man's Driver's license, she simply sighs out loud when she realizes who the man is.

**Eric Ross.**

_Or better known as Uber. _She thinks as she remembers the day when the Gamer Villain was unmasked sometime during her original timeline. She's been twenty then when there was a wide-scale unmasking of Villains and Heroes all across the United States, mainly due to certain cape who has the power to know a person's name and their history just by looking at them, either by looking at their picture, a video or close-up encounter.

The cape's name was known as Omnipotent, who has gathered an astonishing amount of secret data regarding Heroes and Villains for years before he released all the information he knows to the public. What followed after was known as the Cape Exodus, wherein a lot of capes have migrated to other countries to start a new life and take up new identities after Omnipotent's unmasking.

Now, she's glad that she still recalls some of the real names of the Villains and Heroes during Omnipotent's Unmasking, or else she would have trouble prying out the truth from the capes she meets every time she wakes up in a different female body.

After she slips the man's ID back in his wallet, Taylor then goes back into the bedroom and returns the man's wallet on the table. Since it's still 4:40 in the morning, Taylor decides to explore the entire apartment and familiarize herself with the area, where she notes the pictures of Charlene Graham and Eric Ross everywhere she goes. It looks like the couple has been together for years and Taylor silently wonders if Eric or Uber is even a Villain in this alternate reality.

At around 5:14 am, Taylor then decides to go to the kitchen and starts making breakfast for both herself and her new love interest. For many minutes, she bustles around the kitchen like a busy bee, already adapting to the situation she finds herself in.

Since this is the fourteenth day that she woke up in a different female body, Taylor has already adjusted to her strange situation. She no longer ends up hyperventilating and crying hysterically like she had done on her first day after she triggered.

Taylor was lucky then when she ended up being a love interest to a man named Robin Swoyer - or the Hero named Velocity - on her first day. The man was surprisingly understanding about her entire situation when Taylor tried to explain to him that she wasn't Susan Forrester, his fiancee. Afterward, Robin tried his best to calm her down and comfort her and Taylor was very grateful for his immense patience for handling her bouts of hysteria.

She recalls how Robin was a true military man and she knows that he loves his fiancee to the point that he was willing to die for her. So when Taylor simply cried herself to sleep on her first day, she didn't mind at all when she ended up wrapped in Robin's arms, where she felt secure and warm on her first day in another woman's body.

However, it can't be said for what happened to her the next day. When she thought that it's only a one-time occurence, Taylor is in for quite a shock when she woke up again in a different female body on the second day. This time, she woke up as a partner in crime and the Lieutenant to a notorious Villain named Regent, who had been absolutely confused at Taylor's reaction the second she woke up screaming loudly in their secret bunker.

She was too distressed that day that even Regent - or Jean-Paul Vasil - her partner and the leader of the Villainous gang name the _Blood Royals_, had suggested that they stop their plan of attack against the Asian Good Girls, which was led by a female villain name Bakuda.

Taylor remembered how Jean-Paul - or Alec - stayed with her until she completely calmed down and how he was exceedingly concerned when she constantly stated that she is not Vasilissa Henders. His Lieutenant, compatriot, and sometime lover. Regent didn't believe her claims of course and simply ordered her to sleep on it with the hopes that she will revert back to her old self.

So she did as she was told and woke up on different body again on the third day, where she discovered that she was sharing an apartment with a twenty-five year old Colin Wallis - or known as the hero named Armsmaster in her old reality. In this reality, however, Taylor learned that Colin and her were best friends since Elementary, and he was obviously in love with the woman named Jean Thomas. The woman Taylor had hijacked for one day.

Taylor recalls the time with him rather fondly. He was outright in denial when Taylor told him that she wasn't the woman he believed her to be. Of course, he immediately assumed that she was Mastered and it was only when she realized that he won't believe her at all that Taylor decided to pull the 'Joke' card. Hence, she told him that she was simply joking and Colin was not happy about it. It was also during that day that Taylor started to realize that her situation might continue to occur every single day. So she decided right then that she won't tell anyone the truth about her power if she woke up again on a different body.

As for Colin Wallis, Taylor ended up spending an entire day with him doing household chores and it felt normal somehow. Almost homey. She felt like she lived with him for years and Colin hadn't been such a bad company at the end of the day, Taylor had learned more about the man than she did in her previous reality in PRT forums. She learned that Colin Wallis loved to drink hot chocolate occasionally while he was tinkering. There was also the fact that he often breaks out humming a nonsensical tune when he was washing the dishes or simply putting the laundry in the washer. Even now, Taylor is mildly surprised that she even knows the man's odd quirks. Although she has to acknowledge that she was interested to learn more about him if she was given another chance.

Sadly, that didn't happen because on the fourth day, Taylor Hebert woke up in a different body once more. Thinking back on the past fourteen days, Taylor had to admit that her life had turned out to be interesting when she triggered. Although she still can't help but feel the absolute sadness when she recalled her father's death. She knows that the death of her father was the cause of her trigger during the bank robbery and Taylor wondered what could have happened if the two of them hadn't gone to the bank that day.

Slowly, Taylor's mind drifts back to the present, when she finally notices the sizzling sound from the frying pan on the stove. She is just about to put strips of bacon on the heated pan, when a pair of strong, muscular arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist.

Unable to stop herself, Taylor lets out a shriek of surprise at the unexpected action.

"Charlene, it's only me." The man from behind her says hastily while he turns her around to face him. Instantly, Taylor's eyes meet a pair of glacial blue eyes. "No need to be surprise."

There is a brief pause as Taylor stares at the man she knows as the Gamer Villain, Uber.

"You startle me," is her only words while she tries very hard not to blush at the way Uber is holding her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me when I came in," comes his reply. The dark haired man looks apologetic.

"It's alright," she tells him hastily. "I must have zoned off when I was cooking."

"Yeah, about that…" Uber says while he regards her steadily with his bright blue eyes, "I'm a little surprised that you are even up at this time. May I ask what made you decide to cook breakfast so early? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," comes Taylor's hasty response. "I just want to cook early that's all."

"Hmn…" Uber murmurs contemplatively as he regards her.

Taylor instantly becomes nervous at the man's intent stare.

"Well, I'm glad that you are cooking early since I will be going to Leet's workshop before six this morning." Uber informs her.

_Leet's workshop? Does it mean he's a Villain in this life as well? _She silently wonders to herself.

"I see…" Taylor mutters instead. "What time are you going to be back?"

"I'm not sure exactly," comes Uber uncertain reply. "But I hope to come back before our lunch date today."

"Lunch Date?" is Taylor's confused query.

"Don't you remember? I promise that I will take you out to lunch today." Uber reminds her while a frown mars his brows.

"Oh...yeah…" She responds slowly.

_I'm going out on a date with Uber, huh? Well, this won't be the first time that I went out on a date with a Villain, or a Hero for that matter... _Taylor inwardly says.

"So I hope you'll be ready before I come back for our lunch date," Uber states while he pulls her close to his chest. Taylor can feel the blush rising up her cheeks when Uber then leans forward to whisper something in her ear. "And wear something sexy for me this time."

_Uh huh,_ Taylor thinks faintly. She suddenly knows what Uber means. _Nope, not going to happen. I'm not going to wear some sexy lingerie for you, Uber. You'll have to contend with my granny panties, and an entire day without getting any from me as well._

"Yes, I'll make sure to be ready before you get back," she tells him instead.

"Good," Uber states while he moves forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Also, you better tend to the bacon before it completely gets burnt."

At his words, Taylor immediately turns around and moves to save the bacon before the entire meat turns into a black crisp. To her utmost relief, she is able to salvage most of it.

For a few minutes, Taylor resumes her cooking until she has made an entire breakfast for both her and Uber. After finishing most of the preparation, she turns off the stove, then sets down the plates full of eggs, bacon and loaves of bread on the kitchen table right before she finally sits down next to Uber, who's been reading the newspaper for the past minutes. .

"It seems the Emperor of Blades, Kaiser, stopped a hostage-taking crisis in a museum somewhere in downtown yesterday." Uber informs her while he continues to read the newspaper.

Taylor instantly perks up at the news.

_So Kaiser is a Hero in this reality, huh? _She thinks in surprise.

"And the Protectorate Leader, Lung, has just announced that a new cape named Deadpool will be joining the Wards. The introduction of the cape will be held in a press conference this coming wednesday."

Taylor nearly chokes on her spit when she hears that Lung is the Protectorate Leader. The idea of it is so preposterous that Taylor is tempted to burst out into loud, hysterical laughter.

_This reality must have gone to the dogs, _She thinks as she tries her best not to laugh. _Lung as the Protectorate Leader and Kaiser as a Hero? What's next? Hearbreaker as cape named Counselor and Jack Slash as Edgewise? Well, if that's the case, I will have to live with the fact that this world is a Wonderland for Villains. It's too opposite from my original reality. _

"Charlene?"

She hears Uber says and Taylor turns around to see him scrutinizing her curiously.

"Did you hear my question?" He asks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What was your question?" She inquires.

"I was wondering if you're going to eat your bacon." He says, eyeing the bacon on Taylor's plate.

"Amm….I did plan to. However, if you want more, you can have mine." Taylor offers.

"Thanks, Char…You're the best!" Uber remarks while he moves to get the strips of bacon from Taylor's plate.

"Your welcome," is her only comment as she watches the man start eating the breakfast she prepares for him.

Taylor Hebert knows that she will have to act accordingly this time around, especially when she's now someone else's girlfriend.

_This is going to be a long day, _She thinks as she begins to eat her breakfast. _I wonder who I'm going to meet next when I wake up tomorrow._

_ _

_._


End file.
